


To Breathe

by Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Series: Afternoon Tea [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Flashback Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: Flashback era Franken/Rai.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: Afternoon Tea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889767
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	To Breathe

To breathe was an indulgence, a selfish statement of entitlement in the creatures that required it. In nobles, it was an act of purest gluttony and frivolity, yet another precious thing to be taken without need. Would that he could have stopped them all from breathing, from drinking blood, from stealing human souls - but the sincerity behind such a wish had long since dwindled and died away, leaving him no less fiery for its lack. 

To be sure, there were many who still deserved the harsh finality of death over the peace and dignity offered by the so-called ' _eternal sleep_ '. But his newly minted Master was farthest from them. And for now, it was his Master's lack of breath that was keeping Frankenstein from climax. 

His Master was turning out to be a splendid study, taking him entirely into his mouth, swallowing him down to the hilt without so much as choking or tearing up. 

None of the normal human responses one might expect of the inexperienced seemed to apply here, despite the fact that… Well, modesty was never one of Frankenstein’s sins, and he was a doctor after all, objectively qualified to declare himself well-endowed. But at this point he was almost stricken with concern, his own heartbeat hammering maddeningly against the backdrop of absolute silence. 

_Five hundred ninety-eight, five hundred ninety-nine-_ The count he'd been keeping in his head ticked over 600 seconds. Ten minutes since the first moment Raizel had neglected to draw breath. Absolutely beyond the point at which a human should have lost consciousness, and several minutes into actual damage to necessary systems. 

He lay frozen, propped up on plush pillows and utterly at war with himself as his Master's delicate tongue worked so wonderfully around him, the hot press of flesh - _Raizel's_ \- dragging him forcibly down into a pleasure that he was far too preoccupied to enjoy. _How on earth was he supposed to breach his concerns with his Master when his Master was… Like this?_

Desperately, he pushed aside the many experiments that came bubbling up to the surface of his thoughts - _those_ weren't going to help him here, and he'd sooner die than use data on noble peculiarities obtained like this. Not like this. He'd catch a few more criminals when he got the chance and determine objectively the extent of their need to breathe. Suddenly the experiments he'd already performed seemed far too inconclusive. He'd been ousted from that particular hideout before a true conclusion had been reached, after all. But for now… 

For now, his thoughts made their home in memories of tea and so many sweet things. Raizel was frankly too slight to be considered healthy, and tempting him to eat and drink, despite having the data suggesting it unnecessary, gave him a certain peace of mind. 

But, the sight of his Master slipping such delicate sweets past those lips… His eyes once again studied Raizel as he so carefully worked at him. 

_And doesn't Master look perfect with his mouth so full?_

His face flushed feverishly at the thought, the act between them striking him as almost sacrilegious, and not for the first time in the approximately 14 minutes and 23 seconds… 

His focus drifted then, slipping at last away from his Master's endearingly intent, downcast gaze. Away from silken locks so perfectly framing him. Up, up to the shadowed ceiling of the vaulted room he had chosen as a bedroom for his precious one. 

His vision grew hazy with darkness, his overly-taught body at last beginning to relax as he finally accepted the almost lazy euphoria of release, the sound of a single gasp of breath almost startling him from his quiet slide into unconsciousness. 

He blinked, his mind struggling with the implications as his Master wetly released him, lapping up a last drop of cum before taking his first unobtrusive breath.

His own chest now heaved with each painfully conscious gasp. Raizel's eyes cut through the darkness of the room like bright embers, his body unnaturally still and poised in evaluation. At last, Frankenstein brought himself to sit back up, the world once again resolving into intricate shapes and surfaces.

His Master's face was already more familiar to him than his own, the concern etched into his features broadcast as loudly as Urokai's inelegant yelling… Although again, there was no comparison there worth making. 

Suddenly possessing control over his own limbs once more, Frankenstein grinned a bit sheepishly, smoothing out disheveled locks to hide his embarrassment. "Apologies, Master. I, uh, may have forgotten to breathe." 


End file.
